


HFHUP One-Shots

by katlunawhisper



Series: Help from High and Unconventional Places [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlunawhisper/pseuds/katlunawhisper
Summary: ...I got bored and thought, what would Dipper think of being called cute? Especially so early in the morning after a 'late night' (*eyebrow wiggles*).





	1. Taking Request!

Hey guys! If any of you really really REALLY like HFHUP (Help From High and Unconventional Places) and want to see any specific things happen in the lives of Dipper, Bill, or any of the other characters, feel free to leave suggestions for a one-shot! 

I hope you all enjoy the story and make sure to check out my other works as well!

I hope to hear form you, whether it be a suggestion or just a random comment, I'd love to talk to you guys!


	2. Sleepy and Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...I got bored and thought, what would Dipper think of being called cute? Especially so early in the morning after a 'late night' (*eyebrow wiggles*).

I lazily blink open my eyes and smile as I curl up against the warm body holding me. I hear a quiet chuckle as a hand strokes my hair.

“C’mon Pinetree,” Bill says softly, voice just above a whisper. “We should get up and get ready.” I groan and nuzzle my nose into Bill’s shoulder, my ears laying flat against my head.

“Don wanna,” I slur tiredly. I hear Bill sigh and smile softly. He stops petting my hair and my smile immediately falls, a tired discontent whine sounding from my throat. I lazily blink open my eyes and frown up at Bill’s smiling face as he chuckles. “Is not funny.”

“You’re right Pinetree, It’s not,” he says. He leans down and places a kiss on my nose, causing a small blush to rise to my cheeks. “It’s absolutely adorable.” I bury my face in his shoulder.

“I’m not adorable,” I mumble grumpily, causing him to laugh again. 

“On the contrary little tree, you are the cutest thing I have ever seen,” he says softly, a quiet reverence shining bright in his voice, causing my blush to get redder. I groan and lazily put a hand over his mouth, fighting a smile.

“Shut up,” I whine in embarrassment. I ‘hmph’ as Bill laughs again.

“Nope!” he says cheerily. I sit up and glare at him, though there’s no real heat behind it. I sigh and sit up, sleepily rubbing my eyes as I yawn.

“Come on, let’s get up,” I sigh, rolling my eyes. As I turn and leave the room, I miss Bill’s fond smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave any type of comment! I'd love suggestions or maybe just a chat!


	3. Snowball Fights

“Pinetree! Come look!” 

I look up from my book and sigh before marking my page and standing up.

“What is it B-” I’m cut off with a yelp as a cold ball of slush hits me in the face. A shiver rushes down my face as i glare at a laughing Bill. “Oh it is on,” I mumble. While Bill is distracted with laughing, I lean down and make a snowball myself. “Hey Bill!” I yell gaining his attention. He looks over just in time for the snowball to hit his leg. I scoff and glare down at the snow in disappointment. “Stupid snowball,” I growl. I look back up just in time to see Bill start throwing more snowballs at me. I scream and start running as I’m pelted with snow, Bill all the while laughing as he chases me. “Bill! This isn’t fair!” 

“All’s fair in love and war, Piney!” He yells between his laughs. I look up and realize all the trees are covered in snow. Ears perking as I get an idea, I quickly run out of Bill’s sight and hide behind a tree. Now, to wait.

“Pinetreeeeeee!” Bill yells as he walks closer. “Come out, come out wherever you are!” As he walks past my hiding spot, I kick the tree and watch with a wide smile as a huge hunk of snow starts to fall. Bill looks up at the sliding noise, eye widening in shock. “Pine-”

 

FWUMP!

 

I laugh as Bill is covered in snow, the top of his head peeking out of the snow pile. I fall onto my back, still laughing when Bill digs his face out. His nose is red with cold, small pieces of snow sticking to his eyelashes. He glares playfully.

“Oh, you thinks that’ funny, Pinetree?” he asks, mischievously. I don’t answer, too busy laughing. I quickly stop as a large shadow is cast over my. Looking up, my eyes widen at the sight of a large pile of snow surrounded in blue flames hovers over me. Before I can try to run, it lands on top of me, keeping my face uncovered. I screech at the cold. 

“BILL! THIS IS TOO COLD!” I yell as he laughs. 

“NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!” He yells back still laughing. I eventually join in on the laughter, smiles wide on both of our faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment any ideas!


End file.
